Two Sides to Every Story
by Scourge The Hedgehog
Summary: The Crime Syndicate of Amerika receive a business deal from the DC Universe's Lex Luthor. They come to the DC Universe again, but they aren't alone. They bring more villains with them. Will the Justice league be able to defeat their dark sides again?
1. The Syndicate

Our story begins in the lawless world of Earth-Three.

Abraham lincoln assasinated it's world's president, John Wilkes Booth.

The Confedracy won the Civil War, As well as other contradictions that makes this world what it is......

Crime floods the streets.

People struggle just to survive.

Death is abundant.

Nobody........tries to change what this world has become.

* * *

Scenes switch to the Panopticon.

This floating death trap is home to the world's conquerors that opress it for pure pleasure.

The ultimate symbols of evil..............

The Crime Syndicate of Amerika.

We see a man dressed in strange, cybernetic-like clothes. An owl-like singnia is shown proubly on his chest.

He is the Owlman.

Right now, though, he's just looking for something to eat.

"Hmmm..............." He grunts. "Not much here. One of us should go stealing later. I could use a Devil's Food Cake slice myself."

A man in a green unform enters the room.

An African-American man acnowledes his presence in the room.

Owlman's slight movement, however, shows no need for this.

"Ah, Power Ring." Owlman says. "You're usually on Earth, messing with the Army. What are you doing up here?"

"Bored. What about you?" Power Ring says.

"Looking for food. Wayne's closed down most of the stores I go to for robbery purposes, so I figured I'd re-open them after a slight repast." Owlman says.

"Any luck?" Ring asks.

"Nothing good." Owlman says. "Ultraman must've inhaled evrything."

"Well, he's a big boy. Gotta have his veggies, hah!" Power Ring says, only to have a orange ray barely avoid his neck.

A man in a red and blue uniform witha "U" in the center of it enters the room.

"Be careful how you waggle that toungue, Ring." Ultraman says. "It could end up getting you're head cut off."

"You're a spoilsport, Ultraman." Power Ring says.

"You ate everything again, didn't you?" Owlman says to Ultraman. "And of course you didn't even bother to get food for the rest of us."

"I'm nobody's nanny, Wanye." Ultraman says. "For you're info, I just got back from our date."

"With Superwoman?" Power Ring asks. "Ok, how many people did you disembowel before she stormed off and left?"

Ultraman pins Ring against the wall, chocking him slightly.

"I thought I told you to keep you're-" He starts.

"Ultraman, put him down." A woman's voice scolds coldly. "You're acting like a child."

A baby's cries are heard as a woman in black leather enters the room.

"Superwoman." Owlman says. "You've returned."

"Of course I have." She says in a flirtatious manner.

This sparks a less-than-happy look at her via Ultraman.

"Oh, relax, it was just playful banter." The woman says.

"It better not be any more playful, bitch!" Ultraman yells at her as she leaves the room.

"Just keep barking, you annoying dog." Suprewoman says to Ultraman as she walks away. "You won't be barking so much when I turn you into Ultra-_Woman."_

"Damn whore." Ultraman mutters under his breath.

"You have no way with the ladies, do you, _U.M_?" Ring says as he walks away as well.

Owlman and Ultraman are then left alone, staring each other down.

"So, what will you do?" Owlman says. "You're gonna lose her at this rate. To me."

"If you don't want me to shove that helmet of yours where the sun doesn't shine on you, then shut up now." Ultraman says. "She's mine, and mine, only."

"Women need to be treated more gently." Owlman says. "You are a psychotic brute."

Olwman takes a knife out of his Utility Belt and places it inches from Ultraman's neck. "If I don't kill you to get to her, she'll kill you just because she hates you."

"Whatever, enough." Ultraman says. "So, since the other members are resting and one of us is AWOL, we are the only ones left to discuss business."

"Fine." Owlman says, pocketing the knife. "Anyway, I got a strange transmission from the Matter Earth."

"Let me guess. Another 'We're gonna make the world a better place and topple you guys!' rant from those Justice League people?" Ultraman asks.

"No." Owlman says. "It's a business proposition from that world's Luthor."

"Tell me more..............."


	2. The League

"So, what deal does Luithor want to make with us?"

The Crime Syndicate is sitting in the Meeting Place of the Panopticon debating whether or not they should take advantage of this exciting new business opportunity.

All of them are there, except for Johnny Quick.

Superwoman- An Amazon who traveled to this world seeking riches. In love with Owlman, but endures an abusive relationship with Ultraman.

Power Ring-A former mercenary soldier who found a ring possessed by the mysterious entity, Volthoom.

Johnny Quick-A man addicted to Speed Juice, which gives him his super speed. Currently "Absent Without Leave." (AWOL)

Owlman- The Crime Syndicate's brains. Fueled by vengence for murder of family members. Hates all law. Currently having an affair with Superwoman.

Ulraman- The leader of the Syndicate. A thug who uses his power to abuse the world.

* * *

"Now." Ultraman says, slamming his hands against the table. "What should we do? Owlman. Tell us what's going on."

"Hmph." Owlman says. "Lex Luthor from the Matter World has come to us with a business proposition. If we agree to come over to their world and cause trouble there, that will draw the Man of Steel out. Now, Lex wants to kill Superman. We want to take over their world. But, Lex thinks we just want a piece of the Justice League. So, it's a perfect trade. We kill Superman and the Justice League, Lex gets the world."

"How is that a perfect trade?" Ultraman asks. "Doesn't Lex get the world instead of us?"

"Lex is an asset we cannot ignore during the invasion. We can just kill him afterwards." Owlman says.

Superwoman sighs.

"We've done this before." Superwoman says. "Last time we went to that Earth, we were forced to help those League people."

"That's where my plans come in." Owlman says. "What if it's not just us?"

"Ah, I get it now." Power Ring says, leaning forward on the table. "Negotiate with some of our contacts and also some of the Matter villains. Clever."

"What makes you think we can negotiate with our contacts after the last humiliation?" Ultraman says. "Barracuda won't assist us, he's too prideful. The Young Offenders have been attacking our weapon shipments as of late, so it's obvious they won't help."

"Why don't we make them an offer they can't refuse?" Superwoman says. "Those who don't comply will be killed."

"Nah." Owlman says. "They'll just be even more agressive. There has to be a mutual benefit. Besides, I've already enlisted the Offenders for a different job. Now, I've already sent them to the Matter Earth incognito to await our orders. But they still want to know why we've enlisted them into our scheme."

"Hmmm............" Ultraman says. "Promise them a part of the spoils of the Matter world. That'll give them something to fight for and also allow them to be controlled and bargained with."

"Then it's settled." Power Ring says. "Oh, what about Quick? Will he be joining us?"

"Quick is...pre-disposed." Owlman says. "He should be here soon."

"With what?" Ultraman asks.

"You'll see............." Owlman says.

* * *

Scenes switch to Johnny Quick, who is seen with some of the local mob bosses.

He runs around the room, talking with all of them at once.

"Ok. Here's the deal. We're going away for a while."

He runs to another man.

"Now, Since Miss Quinn's the new deputy of police as well as being a former criminal herself, she's gonna start checking all of the local drug rings we have stashed out along the borders. I want you guys to take her out."

Runs to another man.

"Also, there's the matter of tribute payments. You all are WAY past due. Now, Owlman wants all of you losers alive, but i'll incur his wrath by snapping the necks of all of the men in here if we don't get the payments by tomorrow."

Runs to another man, who seems to have a more built appearance.

"That includes you, Mister Queen. If I don't get that Speed Juice shipment in by today, I'll make you're death especially quick. Well, that about wraps things up here. We're meeting here again tomorrow, same place and time."

He runs to the door, and looks menacingly back at the mobsters.

"If you aren't here, then i'll come and drag you're sorry asses here on the pavement. And I KNOW that none of you will like that. Especially at MY speed."

* * *

Scenes switch back to the Syndicate.

"When do we leave?" Ultraman asks.

"Now..........." Owlman says.

"Each of you might've noticed a small prick in your skin as you entered the room." Owlman says. "Since Barracuda recently attempted to launch a preemptive strike against us, which Quick and Ring averted, most of our dimensional tampering modules were destroyed. However, I rebuilt one of them and transformed some of the technology into small microchips that allow us to travel to other dimensions using this remote."

"Let me get this straight, you implanted microchips into our skin?" Power Rings says.

"Exactly." Owlman replies. "Now, they do have their limitations, since I wasn't able to upgrade them due to a lack of things to work with. These allow our bodies and conciousness to be shifted to the target dimension. If the chip is damaged by any means, we not only risk possible death, since our minds may fade away from our bodies, but we also risk imprisonment in case we cannot access them or if they are removed. Long story short, this might be a one-way trip. I'll wait 20 minutes for your answers, if you don't get there in time, tough shit."

Ultraman and Superwoman converse in a seperate room during the 20-minute period.

"What do you want, you mangy monkey?" Superwoman asks, keeping one hand on her lasso.

"You've been getting lovey-dovey with Owlman lately, haven't you?" Ultraman asks.

"So, what of it?" Superwoman asks. "Jealous?"

"You are mine, woman." Ultraman says, pinning her against the wall. "And mine only."

"I love bursting your bubble U.M., but I belong to nobody." She replies, kicking him into one of the nearby walls while taking her lasso out. "Besides, unlike you, Owlman treats me the way I deserve to be treated. Like a person. I'm just a sex toy to you. And your just a moron to me."

"Look, I............." Ultraman tries to say.

"Stuff it up your asshole, U.M." Superwoman says. "Your prattling doesn't mean anyting to me anymore. You used to be nicer, but all of this power has gone to your head. Not that I care. I'll tolerate you for now, but if you go too far with me............."

She takes her lasso out and trips him up with it, causing it to wrap around his neck constricting it.

"This lasso will be what causes you to vomit your'e intestines all over the room. Got it?"

She laves the room, leaving Ultraman speechless.

The Syndicate eventually meets in the Meeting Room.

Johnny Quick has returned and a Band-Aid is seen on his neck where Owlman has implanted the chip into his neck.

"Ok." Owlman says. "Any questions before I open the portal? No? Good."

The Syndicate opens the portal and walks through, leaving nothing behind.

* * *

Scenes switch to the Matter Earth.

The Justice League is meeting in their base in Earth's atmosphere in space.

Superman- The Man of Steel rocketed to Earth when his planet was destroyed. Leader of the Legue.

Batman- This tough, serious, no-nonsense man is the brains behind the League's opeations. He became a criminal-scaring hero when his parents were shot down before his eyes.

Wonder Woman- An emissary from the Amazonian island of Themyscria.

The Flash- The Fastest Man Alive. Wields the legendary Speed Force.

Green Lantern- One of an elite Corps of heroes formed to protect the cosmos.

"Ok."

A man seen in clothing similar to Ultraman's is seen. The only difference is the big "S" insignia on his chest.

"I guess that wraps up the winter reports. Anything else important?" He says.

"No." Says a man dressed in a bat-like garb.

"Looks like you and Batman here have your plates full, eh, Superman?" Says a man in red garb.

"Yeah, Flash." Superman replies. "But now that the paperwork's done, we can get on with our lives."

"Yep." A Green- uniformed man says. "No worries. I've convinced the Guardians to let the Corps take a vacation, so it's nothing but aviation practice and sitting at home for me."

"Yes." Says a woman. "Being Wonder Woman's tiring. I might go and stay the week at Themyscira. Why don't you join us Superman? I mean, Clark."

"No can do." He replies. "Lois and me are gonna fly over to Europe and do some sightseeing. What about you, Bruce?"

"Nothing planned." Says Batman, A.K.A, Bruce.

"C'mon." Superman says. "Why don't you join me and Lois in Europe. You need time out of that stuffy cave."

"Oh, sure." Bruce says. "And allow the Joker to spray Gotham with toxic gas or do some other horrible thing."

", Brucey, Brucey.............." Green Lantern says. "Everybody needs a vacation sometimes. You can't just-"

A beeping sound is heard as Lantern's Ring glows.

"SCANNING OF PLANETARY BALANCE HAS PRODUCED AN ANOMALY. LIFEFORMS COMPOSED OF ANTIMATTER HAVE BEEN DETECTED IN EARTH'S LAND OF CANADA."

"Antimatter?" Superman says.

"Oh, great." Batman says. "Not these bozos again."

"I'll check it out." Green Lantern says.

"Not alone, you aren't." Wonder Woman says. "If it's who I think it is, you'll need all the help you can get."

"I've already arranged for a Hypersonic Transport." Flash says. Everybody, Hang on."


	3. The End, Part One

Scenes start in Canada.

Five costumed Teenagers resembling the Teen Titans are seen sitting in a field in an unknown location.

The Robin Counterpart (Robin with black suit and red eye-mask) is seen smoking a cigarette while the Starfire (Gray skin with blue hair and yellow clothes) and Cyborg counterparts (Caucasian boy with black robotic implants making up more than half of his body) are seen playing cards.

The Raven counterpart (Whiite suit with gray underclothes) is seen talking and laughing with the Beast boy counterpart (Orange skin with pointed ears and blue shorts), who quickly gets irritated once he hears the joke she tells him.

**(Note: Despite the Teen Titans also existing in the mainstream comics continuity, I am basing this version of the Young Offenders on the animated versions of the Teen Titans from the Cartoon Network show while keep the Syndicate members and Antimatter OCs based off of the comic continuities.)**

"Robin" then sits up and crosses his arms, expecting silence.

"Ok, role call." The Robin counter says. "Talon."

"Novaflare." Sunfire counter says.

"Android." Cyborg Counter says.

"Manimal." Beast Counter says.

"Ghost." Raven counter says.

"Ok." Talon says. "Now, let's reestablish our info."

"Well..." Ghost says. "He wants us to basically just cause some trouble and recruit from this world's villains..."

"Why not just have us off the Teen Titans we keep hearing about?" Android says.

"We're evenly matched just like the Justice League and Crime Syndicate are. It'll just waste time." Novaflare says. "If we are to fight the Titans in battle, we need more soldiers.'

"Well, Birdy.' Manimal says, looking at Talon. "What are your orders, mon capitan?"

"We'll stick to the plan for now, but if there's something beneficial for us, then we'll go for it. Let's find our info." Talon says, ushering the evil teens to follow.

They end up nearby the gateway to the city of Victoria.

The Offenders enter the city with a policeman stepping near them.

"It's so nice of the Teen Titans to come visit our humble home." The man says. "What brings you here, friend?"

"Oh..." Talon says, an evil smile spreading across his lips. "We have big plans for your humble little village...Friend..."

* * *

Scenes switch to the Justice League.

The League transports over to Canada, landing in the state capital.

One of the nearby guards sees them and approaches them.

"The Justice League!" The guard says. "Thank God! I saw weird clones of you guys attacking the populace."

"Warn all police units to either stay away from the conflict or help with evacuations." Batman says. "Any and all vigilantes and supers must also stay away. This is a personal battle for the League."

"Y-Yes, sir!" The guard says, running into a building nearby.

"Let's move." Superman says.

* * *

Scenes switch to the Syndicate.

Superwoman is seen taunting a scared man constricted by the whip.

Power Ring is summoning a giant monster-like creature construct from this ring.

It eats through a building, citizens falling out of the dbris.

Ultraman then incinerates them with his heat vision.

Johnny Quick is seen punching random citizens.

"Ah, good times!" Ultraman says. "Man, do I feel young again, or what?"

The Justice League soon arrives on the scene as Superwoman kills the man ensnared in her whip by snapping his neck.

"Took you long enough, League." Superwoman says alluringly.

"Ok, how many times do we have to do this?" The Flash says, pointing at Ultraman. "Why can't you people butt out?"

"We're here to take what's rightfully ours." Ultraman says.

"We are the stronger power here." Owlman says. "We deserve some fun for a change."

"Man." Power Ring says, his bald head glimmering in what's left of the sunlight. "We've been so bored on our planet. Doin' nothin' but the occasional destruction gets boring. Here though, we've got fresh meat. And a whole 'nother world to restart the process with."

"You people are sick in the head." Green Lantern, A.K.A. Hal Jordan says. "Even if you conquer our world, what's to stop your boredom then?"

"You know why we do what we do?" Ultraman says, hovering over Lantern menacingly. "Because we can. Because it's fun, and because-"

Ultraman fails to finish his sentence, since Wonder Woman flies towards him and punches Ultraman square in the face, sending him skyrocketing through a building window and out the other side, only for him to be caught by Power Ring before he hits the ground.

"You bitch!" Ultraman says. "Syndicate, I want their heads!"

Owlman and Batman enter combat as various stances and attacks of Jeet Kune Do, Tae Qwon Do, Kung Fu, and other arts attack each other constantly. A sea of fists and feet.

Superwoman and Wonder Woman are also trading punches, with Superwoman throwing Wonder Woman into a nearby heap of acrs, then wrapping the steel around her in restraining fashion.

Flash and Quick race across the county, streaks of red and yellow side-by-side.

Lantern and Ring shoot and form various constructs of green, each just as skilled as the other.

Ultraman and Superman and locked in a hand-clenched Struggle.

"Now that the nature between the worlds is balanced, you have no chance!" Ultraman says, throwing a right hook at Superman, only for the Man of Steel to evade. "Besides, unlike you Supes, I can't get tired! I can go for a hundred years before even a bead of sweat drops from my head. You? Your'e nothin' without that sun of yours!"

Wonder Woman removes herself from the automobile confine and thrusts her fist at Superwoman with her along with it.

The force sends the women across the area and into a building.

"Bitch!" Wonder Woman says. "Your'e a disgrace to the Amazons! I know how it feels to hate men, but to outright kill them! That's madness!"

"It isn't just men I hate..." Superwoman says, her and Wonder Woman entering a fitsfight just like Batman and Owlman's. "It's weaklings like you! My world, and this one, all of it belongs to me! And nobody's gonna take it from me!"

Superwoman manages a strike at Wonder's throat.

Wonder clenches her throat, only for her hands to be overpowered by Superwoman's.

Superwoman increases the pressure on Woner's throat, choking her.

"AGGGHHHKKK!"

Just as Wonder is about to pass out, Green Lantern, seeing the scuffle, flies to them and pushes Superwoman back with a construct fist, only to then be knocked to the ground by Power Ring from behind.

Meanwhile, Flash and Quick are still fighting with their speed tearing up the countryside.

"What a drag!" Flash says. "All I wanted was a vacation, and I get stuck with you people! Fuck My Life!"

"Hey, if you hate your life so badly, allow me to take it off your hands!" Quick says.

As the Flashes slow down and face each other, they turn around and head back to the city in the same fashion as before.

As soon as they reach the battlefield where the parties are clashing, Flash attempts to Phase his fist through Quick's chest in order to knock him out.

Quick, being Flash's counterpart, also attempts the same thing, but aims for the Flash's heart instead.

The punches connect inside the bodies of the two as both Flash and Quick topple to the ground.

However, Quick's latex suit allows him to withstand more of an impact, so he manages to get himself back up.

Flash however, begins to cough up blood as his heart was struck by Quick's punch.

"Haha!" Quick says, laughing at him. "Fuck your life, huh?"

Quick attempts another punch, but Flash's attack to his chest prevents him from doing so.

"Ow! That smarts!" Quick says. "Oh,well. This is victory enough for me."

Batman and Owlman are now both heated up.

Owlman continues to taunt Batman.

"Hmph." Owlman says, blocking and giving punches. "We are more alike than you think."

Owlman finally finds an opening and manages to pin Batman down, until an elbow jab to his waist forces him to release his hold.

"We're nothing alike." Batman says. "You and me can act the same, talk the same, and think the same way. But there's one fatal difference."

Owlman and Batman jump back from each other and throw their boomerangs.

The gadgets cancel out and both fall to the ground lifelessly.

"When you looked into the abyss..." Batman says, throwing another punch...

Owlman catches it, however, and breaks Batman's arm.

"...I saw the truth." Owlman replies, leaving the suffering Batman to his whims.

Not before punching him unconcious, though.

Wonder Woman attempts to attack Owlman from behind, only for Superwoman, recovered from Green Lantern's blow, to strick her in the back of the head, knocking her out.

Ultraman and Superman are still fighting.

"Your allies are all dead!" Ultraman says. "Your'e the last one..."

Superman's rage reaches it's peak as the sun shines brightly in the sky.

"DAMN YOU!" Superman yells, managing to muster up the strength to knock Ultraman all the way to the ground from 50 feet up.

Superman lands nearby the Syndicate, all of them watching the Man of Steel witha mixture of fear and excitement.

"Fac it, Superman." Ultraman says. "This is our turf now. Look, for the sake of our excitement, We'll let you and your League people go on home. Just because we like you."

Superman roars with range as he lunges at Ultraman, only for Owlman to whip out a piece of Green Kryptonite and add it to one of his Owlrangs. He throws the rang at Superman.

Since Superman is weak to Kryptonite, he is unable to prevent the tainted gadget from stabbing itself into his chest.

He then falls unconcious to the ground as the Man of Steel's last sight is Ultraman looking down on him with Superwoman embracing Owlman. All of the Syndicate members are smiling with sick glee.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ultraman says. "Finally! This world is ours!"

The Syndicate then flys off into the distance, unaware that the League's supposed remains are being taken from the area by an unknown team.

They eventually reach the White House.

Ultraman busts through the building's marbel constucts and enters the President's room.

The President turns to see Ultraman looking at him menacingly.

"Who are you?" The President asks.

Ultraman doesn't even answer as he picks up the man and throws him out of the remains of the hole he made and sits down in the President's chair.

Bodyguards try to get out their guns, but are defeated by Owlrangs from a distance.

While Superwoman lassoes the President from outside and drags him inside, an armyman enters the room.

Ultraman looks at him.

"If you don't want your little ruler to die, your'e gonna get a camera and get us on the oublic airwaves. NOW!" Ultraman says.

The man leaves as he avoids laser's from the villain's eyes.

"So, what now?" Owlman asks Ultraman. "Just because you've defeated the League doesn't mean we've won the world. There are still-"

"Later, later." Ultraman says as the man re-enters the room, camera in hand.

Johnny Quick turns it on as T.V.'s across the globe sputter away from their programming and switch to Ultraman's face.

"People of this Earth! We are the Crime Syndicate of Amerika!" Ultraman says, pointing as his fellow felons. "We have killed your precious Justice League. As of now, this world belongs to us! Anybody, and I mean anybody, that attempts to go against us will meet the same fate as the league! Times have changed, Earth! You belong to us..."

The scene ends as the Crime Syndicate is seen smiling evilly.


	4. The End: Awakening

**(Note: I am well aware that there are continuity/story errors made throughout the story. I want to stress that these were made INTENTIONALLY!)**

Scenes start in Gotham City.

The Young Offenders are seen conversing with Scarecrow, who is jailed in a cage in Arkham Asylum.

"Why should I join you?" Scarecrow says, unmasked currently. "Now that the Batman's dead, I've done my job. When I get out of here, I can finally manage my empire without any interference."

"If Batman doesn't interfere with you, other heroes will." Talon says. "And if they don't, we'll be assholes and do the job ourselves."

"Trust us, you are NOT the only villain we've been talking to." Novaflare says.

Scarecrow remains defiant.

Talon look at Novaflare and nods.

She melts the cage holding Scarecrow with one of her hands, while pinning Scarecrow to the wall with the other.

"Y'know..." She says. "Straw is very flammable. It'd be a shame if a farm accessory couldn't do it's job."

Scarecrow immediately changes his tune.

"Ok, ok." He says.

Nova drops him to the ground as Talon tosses a card at his feet.

"Meet with the other recruits at this location." Talon says. "If you don't, we'll find you."

The Offenders leave the room as Scarecrow looks at the card.

Scenes shift constantly as the Offenders continue "recruiting" other villains and mercenaries.

The Penguin, Parasite, as well as members of The Flash's Rogues Gallery were all added to the team of recruits.

Slade was hired by Ultraman to assassinate lesser-known heroes, but was eventually thwarted by Supergirl, Krypto, and Captain Marvel along with assistance from Ravager, Slade's daughter.

The Teen Titans eventually went out and helped Canada with repairs from the destruction caused by the Offenders.

Meanwhile, The Justice League, defeated by their dark selves, sleep in an unknown location...

Batman is the first to awake.

He thinks to himself.

_"Batman log #2357. I have awoken in a stasis tube in an undiscovered location. Fellow members and friends in the Justice League also sleep in tubes made to house them. I can only assume that we've been here for weeks, if not days at a time. Shortly before I was defeated by my counterpart codenamed 'Owlman,' I managed to send a seperate recording of the fight using the camera built into my utility belt to the Teen Titans, which is being led by my protege, Robin. However, various anomalies are present. It seems that when we fought the Syndicate last, the resetting of their world disrupted the probability scales of the matter and antimatter worlds. It could explain why we were beaten. I can reason that we were beaten because of our weakness from the events in which the dead rose with black rings powered by Nekron, which Green Lantern codenamed 'The Blackest Night.' The stress must've weakened us to a further extent than we realized...I am no exception. Soon I will drift into unconciousness yet again..."_

Two days later...

Scenes switch to the locations of the Stasis tubes.

A figure hidden by the sarkness of the room takes out a controller and presses a button.

Lights flicker on as Lex Luthor is revealed to be the one holding the remote.

He presses another button as the stasis tubes open up, the water within gushing out onto the metallic ground.

The League awakens from the events and looks at each other.

"Ughhh...Where am I?"

"My head..."

"Morning, sleepyheads." Luthor says. "Sorry about the horrible accommidations, but the situation required it so."

"Lex!" Superman yells, flying and pinning Lex aganist the wall.

"Relax, Superman." Lex says. "As much as me and you hate each other, I assure you I am trying to help you drive the Syndicate from this world."

"Drive them?" Superman says. "That means, you know how they got here?"

Luthor explains how he made a deal with the Syndicate to have them assassinate Superman in exchange for a reward that was to be discussed.

"Ok, makes sense." Green Lantern says. "They must've betrayed you when they saw their chance." Lantern says.

Superman drops Lex to the ground, but looks at him menacingly.

"Oh, your'e going to help us all right...because if you don't, I'll leave you on their world with them." Superman says. "Just think of how much fun they'll have with you."

Lex nods as he regains his composure and leads them out of the containment room.

"Ok. Now, a lot has happened while you all were in stasis." Lex says.

"...Which you placed us in without our permission." The Flash says.

"Would you have rather died?" Lex asks, prompting a dirty look from Flash.

"Enough bickering." Wonder Woman says. "The important thing now is how to drive the Syndicate from our world."

"Well, Ultraman's the current President of the United States with Owlman and the others as his retainers. Other Antimatter villains did arrive soon after the White House takeover. but were subdued by other local heroes."

"Others?" Superman says.

"Well, according to my sources, Owlman hired some punks called the Young Offenders to come over from his world to cause havoc. Apparently they are the Teen Titans of that world."

"Are the Titans notified?" Batman asks.

"Yes, One of my Canadian trade partners say that the Titans have repaired the damage caused by them." Lex says. "Whether the teams have met or argued as of yet is unknown."

"How do we boot Ultarman from his white throne?" Green Lantern asks. "We can'r exactly knock on the dorr. He's bound to have strong-armed the government into helping him."

"Yeah, I forgot to tell you." Lex says. "In case you all ended up alive, he's placed you all as wanted enemies of the state. Johnny Quick and Owlman have also forced the other continents into doing so. In Layman's terms, you all are as of now, enemies of the world."

"Expected as much." Superman says. "Only cowards hide behind the government."

"What about our base?" Batman asks.

"Untouched. I have Booster Gold and Martian Manhunter keeping guard over it." Lex says.

"The Syndicate must not care about it." Superman says.

"No." Batman says. "The Syndicate conquer for fun. It was to give us a fighting chance. Owlman must've known we'd get by somehow."

"Very resourceful." Lex says.

The gang makes their way to Lex's office overlooking Metropolis.

"Now that the Syndicate is in control, society is changing." Lex says. "Even in the week you all have been asleep, changes have been made. The Syndicate is using people for slave labor. Africa is practically dead already. The heroes range of influence is only so small."

"Didn't know you cared, Lex." Superman says.

"I don't." Lex says. "But you do, nor will you stop pestering me about it if I don't help. Besides, I just want these goons gone. Killing you is my job, Superman. Not the job of some evil clone of you. I thought I could use someone else to do it for me, but I see that destiny declares your death by my hands alone."

"Now...Here's the plan."

* * *

Scenes switch to Ultraman, who is currently signing paperwork.

Owlman sits next to him.

"The appointed time has past." Owlman says. "I'm sure the League is well and alive by now."

"Owlman." Ultarman says, turning his chair to face the villain, his hand to his face in an exasperated gesture. "How many times I gotta tell you? We killed the Justice League. They will not be a problem."

"Not exactly. Quick was the only one to issue an actual, broadcast killing blow." Owlman says. "The rest of us merely knocked them out."

"That may be, but they were beaten within an inch of their lives. They probably died off after lickin' their wounds or something." Ultraman says.

Owlman give a sly smirk as he faces Ultraman, eating a small donut all the while.

"Your'e just afraid of facing them again, aren't you Kent?" Owlman says.

"You seriously think I'm afraid?" Ultraman says.

"It's obvious." Owlman says. "You are trying your absolute best to avoid another battle with the League. That, and the fact that you get pissed off as the very mention of their leader, Superman."

"Are you trying to piss me off, Wayne?" Ultarman yells, gettimng into Owlman's face. "BECAUSE IT'S WORKING!"

Ultraman tries to land a punch on Owlman's head, but the evil mastermind dodges too quickly, forcing Ultra to stumble.

"Kent, grow up." Owlman says. "Remember what I told you when we first formed the Syndicate. If we want the world for ourselves, then you need to learn to control your emotions. If Superwoman were here right now, she'd be laughing her ass off."

Ultraman merely leaves the room, leaving Owlman alone.

* * *

Scenes switch to Ultraman, brooding over his argument with Owlman.

_"I should totally pound that pompous son of a bitch into human paste. But, maybe he's right. Letting my angeer get the best of me isn't the way to run things. I'm a leader. And leaders set examples. If the League really has resurfaced, then it'll become a turf war. But, what if people don't want the League anymore...?"_

Ultraman walks down the corridor with an evil smile on his face.

What he doen't see however, is Owlman hanging on the ceiling listening in, a knowing smile on his face as he returns to the main room.


End file.
